coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9304 (20th November 2017)
Plot Michelle rushes to Robert's aid while a shellshocked Kate rings an ambulance. Chesney arrives and is shocked to learn that Joseph was nearly hit. Oblivious to the events outside, Daniel tries to find out whether Sinead loves Chesney or if she feels obligated to stay with him. Sinead feels uncomfortable and leaves. When she finds out about Joseph, she tells Chesney she's been with Beth. Moira takes Norris's blood sample from Dr Gaddas's office but the doctor walks in before she can replace it. Gina takes up Rosie's idea and rummages through Sally's wardrobe for old clothes to redesign. She gives Sally and Tim examples of her handiwork as gifts. Dr Gaddas clears Joseph while Robert is taken to Weatherfield General. Chesney questions why Joseph wasn't with Sinead but later apologises, understanding that she needed a break. Robert has no broken bones but is kept in hospital overnight for observation. Beth lets slip to Chesney that Sinead wasn't with her when the accident occurred. Tracy tells him she saw Sinead with Daniel. Chesney vows to knock Daniel's brains out. Tracy talks him out of it, suggesting a smarter approach. The police question Kate about the accident. She's mortified by what she did. Luke gets it out of Kate that Rana told her she's in love with her. Kate says she hates Rana for screwing with her head. Robert comes to in hospital and is soon arguing with Michelle about the lump again. Tim hates the hat Gina made for him and gives it to Tommy Orpington. Gina is thrilled when Tommy posts a picture of himself wearing it to his 300,000 followers on Twitter. Moira gives Colin the tube containing Norris's blood and they make love on the Kabin floor. Tracy tells Michelle that Robert hates hospitals as his dad had cancer. Chesney apologises to Daniel for the way he reacted when Daniel got Joseph to speak and shakes his hand. Tracy compliments Chesney on his subterfuge and advises him to use Daniel's temper against him next. Cast Regular cast *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *Colin Callen - Jim Moir *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *Doctor - Julia Sandiford Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and Room 1 *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - A&E Reception and ward Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sinead is shaken by Joseph's brush with disaster; Tracy offers Michelle an insight into Robert's behaviour; and Tim gives Gina's business a boost. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,430,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2017 episodes